fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Przemytnicy
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Izabela dowiaduje się, że jej chłopak jest przemytnikiem. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Michael Jenkins *Dylan Milington *Milly *Buford Van Stomm *Nicole Strong *Baljeet Tjinder Fabuła Lato na Florydzie było wyjątkowo upalne. A wieczorami było na tyle ciepło, ze po plaży można było chodzić w strojach kąpielowych. Izabela, mimo to miała na sobie lekką, białą, zwiewną sukienkę na ramiączka. Chodziła na bosaka. Na plaży trwała huczna impreza, w blasku zachodzącego nad oceanem słońca. Niedaleko była postawiona mała drewniana budka, w której można było zamówić coś do picia lub jedzenia. Był też mały barek a przy nim wysokie krzesła. Dla tych co nie chcieli siedzieć przy barze stały stoliki. Aczkolwiek było ich niewiele, w końcu to była dyskoteka, a nie restauracja. Iza rozejrzała się dookoła. Nigdzie nie mogła wypatrzyć swojego chłopaka Michaela ani Dylana, Buforda i Nicol. Zauważyła Milly siedzącą przy barze. Podeszła do niej. - Jak się bawisz? - spytała. - Genialnie, naprawdę genialnie. - odparła Milly. - Chłopaki zrobili nam wspaniałą niespodziankę, zabierając nas na Florydę. To wspaniałe miejsce! - O tak, nie mogłabym się nie zgodzić. - A tobie jak się układa z Michaelem? - To wspaniały chłopak. Przy nim nareszcie czuję, że żyję. Kocham go do szaleństwa. - A Fineasz? - Co? A on... Już nawet o nim zapomniałam. - Izabela zaśmiała się. - W takim razie, - powiedziała Milly wstając. - Cieszę się z twojego szczęścia. Ja idę spać. Dobranoc. Hotel, w którym wynajęli pokoje, był niedaleko. Tak, więc Milly nie musiała długo iść. Izabela tymczasem znów rozejrzała się usiłując wypatrzeć swojego chłopaka. Nie widząc go, postanowiła go poszukać. Izabela opuściła plażę. Otrzepała nogi z piachu i założyła swoje białe sandałki. Zastanawiała się, gdzie mógł pójść jej chłopak. Do hotelu? Chyba by jej powiedział. Mimo to ruszyła w tę stronę. Po chwili dziewczyna wyjęła telefon i zadzwoniła do niego. Wkrótce usłyszała dźwięk jego telefonu. Ruszyła biegiem w tamtą stronę. Nie było to daleko, był to parking znajdujący się przy ich hotelu. Michael wraz z Dylanem stali przy samochodzie i pakowali coś do bagażnika. Michael odebrał telefon. - Hej, kochanie. - powiedział do słuchawki. W tej właśnie chwili Izabela się rozłączyła. Michael odsuną telefon od ucha i spojrzał zaskoczony na wyświetlacz. Właśnie wtedy Izabela podeszła do niego od tyłu i powiedziała mu do ucha, tonem jakim tylko ona potrafiła mówić: - Co robicie? Blondyn aż drygnął i odwrócił się zaskoczony. Dylan podniósł się z nad bagażnika i spojrzał na Izabelę z przerażeniem. - Co się stało? - spytała. - Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz? Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? - Ja... - wyjąkał Michael. - Co tam macie? - mówiła swoim głosikiem, któremu celowo nadała barwę, jeszcze bardziej piskliwego. - Nic takiego. - odparł Michael. Izabela ominęła go i stanęła przed Dylanem. - Odsuń się. - chłopak nie zareagował, więc dziewczyna go odepchnęła. Chłopak nie stawiał oporu. Nie wiedział jak się zachować w stosunku do dziewczyny swojego kolegi. - Co to jest? - wyszeptała ze zgrozą Izabela. W bagażniku zobaczyła wielkie pudła, a na nich oznakowania pierwiastków chemicznych i promieniotwórczych. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - Izabelo... - Jesteście przemytnikami! - Spokojnie... - Jak mam być spokojna?! - Nie przemycamy ani narkotyków, ani niczego innego. To tylko pierwiastki promieniotwórcze. - "Tylko"?! - Izabelo, błagam, uspokój się. - wtrącił się Dylan. - Jak mam się uspokoić?! Mój chłopak to przestępca! - Nie jestem przestępcą... - Od kiedy to co robisz jest legalne?! - Nie jest... - No właśnie! Więc jesteś przestępcą! - Izabelo, posłuchaj. Nasz zleceniodawca to geniusz, dużo nam płaci. - To cię nie usprawiedliwia! - On wykorzystuje te pierwiastki do własnych badań. Nie przewozimy niczego innego. Ani papierosów, ani narkotyków, ani dopalaczy. Nie robimy nikomu krzywdy. Izabela słysząc to, trochę ochłonęła. Odetchnęła głęboko, po czym wsiadła do samochodu. Michael podszedł do niej i otworzył drzwi, w miejscu, w którym siadła. - Co ty robisz? - spytał. - Jadę z wami. - Po co? - Chcę poznać waszego szefa. - To nie najlepszy pomysł. - powiedział Michael. - Poza tym, - wtrącił Dylan, który właśnie do nich podszedł. - Nawet my go nie znamy. Zawsze przychodzi w masce i płaci nam z góry. - To nie ma znaczenia. - powiedziała Izabela. - I tak z wami jadę. Michael i Dylan spojrzeli na siebie zrezygnowani. Po chwili Michael usiadł obok Izabeli, zaś Dylan za kierownicą. Ruszyli w milczeniu. W aucie panowała grobowa cisza odkąd tylko wyjechali z miasta. Nikt nie raczył się odezwać. Chłopaki nie mieli odwagi, a Izabela ochoty. Dziewczyna cały czas wyglądała przez okno. Na swojego chłopaka nawet nie chciała patrzeć. Była w parszywym humorze. Nie podziwiała alejek, które mijali i uroków tego miasta. Nie interesowały ją malownicze plaże, które mijali. Była pogrążona we własnych myślach. Jednak, mimo braku jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania widokami, spostrzegła kiedy wyjechali z metropolii. Jechali drogą z obu stron otoczoną lasem. Teraz Iza nie mogła zobaczyć nawet upragnionego zachodu słońca, a słyszała, że w tych rejonach wygląda on wyjątkowo pięknie i malowniczo. Izabela na chwilę przestała myśleć o tym, że jej chłopak jest przemytnikiem, a zaczęła rozmyślać o tym jak tutaj może wyglądać zachód słońca. Niestety do szarej rzeczywistości, przywrócił ją Dylan, przerywając tę, utrzymującą się przez dłużysz czas, ciszę: - Izabelo, mam do ciebie prośbę. - Czego chcesz? - powiedziała, na chwilę odwracając się od okna i spoglądając na Dylana. - Nie mów nic Milly. - Ma prawo wiedzieć. - powiedziała Izabela, zwracając swą twarz znów ku oknie. - Ale zrozum... - Dylan przełkną ślinę, zastanowił się co powinien powiedzieć, po czym przemówił: - Milly jest wrażliwa. Boję się jej reakcji. Nie powinna wiedzieć. Tym bardziej, że chcę wkrótce z tym skończyć. Pieniądze, które tutaj zdobędę są dla Milly. Naprawdę mi na niej zależy, już od dawna planuję z nią wspólną przyszłość. Te pieniądze są mi potrzebne na „lepszy start”. Iza zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Milly i Dylan są parą od czterech lat. Faktycznie, mówiąc jej to, mogłaby tylko zadziałać na niekorzyść ich związku. A Dylan wydaje się mieć szczere intencje. - Naprawdę zamierzasz z tym skończyć? - upewniła się Izabela. - Naprawdę. - W porządku. - powiedziała. - W takim razie nic jej nie powiem. Nie minęło dużo czasu od tej rozmowy, aż w końcu dojechali na miejsce. Dylan zaparkował samochód. Stanęli przy jakimś obskurnym barze przy drodze. Izę najbardziej zdziwiło to, że bar, choć z zewnątrz wydawał się obskurny, cieszył się dużym zainteresowaniem. Izabela wywnioskowała to z dość dużej ilości samochodów stojących przed budynkiem. Ale jeszcze większy szok przeżyła, kiedy weszła do środka. Wnętrze nie było tak obskurne, jak zewnętrzny wygląd budynku. Wręcz przeciwnie! To był bardzo bogaty lokal. A w nim odbywała się huczna impreza. Izabela nie spodziewała się ujrzeć tylu ludzi. - Robi wrażenie, co? - odezwał się Michael. Po chwili wskazał palcem na bar i powiedział: - Tam jest Buford. Izabela po chwili także zauważyła Buforda stojącego przy barze. Obok niego stała jakaś seksowna dziewczyna ubrana w czarną obcisłą sukienkę. Z początku Izabeli wydawała się obca, dopiero jak podeszła bliżej ją rozpoznała. - Nicol? - wyszeptała sama do siebie. Michael, Dylan i Izabela podeszli do Buforda i Nicol. - W też tutaj? - spytała Izabela. - Co ona tu robi? - spytał Buford. - Już wie. - odparł Dylan. Nicol, słysząc tę krótką wymianę zdań, spojrzała na Izabelę z podziwem. - Nie rozumiem. - powiedziała Izabela. - Skoro jesteśmy tu wszyscy, dlaczego nie przyjechaliśmy razem? - Nie chcieliśmy wzbudzać podejrzeń. - odparł Buford. - Przecież teraz i tak ze sobą rozmawiamy. - No tak, ale jak coś to powiemy, że po prostu całkiem przypadkiem spotkaliśmy się na imprezie. - Ale co by było złego gdybyśmy razem przyjechali? Co to? Nie można się całą paczką wybrać na imprezę? - Mówiłam im dokładnie to samo. - wtrąciła Nicol. - Ale nie chcieli mnie słuchać. Męska logika. - Nie ważne. - powiedział Buford, widząc, że nie wygra tej potyczki słownej. Odciągną chłopaków na bok i zapytał: - Macie towar? - Tak. - To dobrze, bo szef już na nas czeka. Kiedy chłopaki odeszli, Izabela zagadała Nicol: - Ty też tutaj? - Gdzie Buford, tam i ja. - Wiesz w ogóle po co tu przyjechali? - Oczywiście. - Wiesz o ich brudnych interesach? - Już od dawna. - powiedziała Nicol popijając jakiegoś drinka. - Od kiedy? - wyszeptała ze zgrozą Izabela. - Od dnia, w którym poznałaś Michaela. Buford powiedział mi, że to jego kolega z pracy. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu zażądałam wyjaśnień i choć niechętnie, wszystko mi opowiedział. Zapadła krótka cisza. Izabela nie myślała o niczym konkretnym. Patrzyła przed siebie bez większego celu. Po chwili spytała: - Znasz ich szefa? - Kogo? - Szefa, przywódcę bandy. - Michael jest jako-takim przywódcą. Choć to Buford powinien nim być, ale on nie chce. - Chodzi mi o tego, kto daje im zlecenia, tego kto im płaci. - Aaa. To nie żaden szef, tylko zleceniodawca. - Znasz go? - Owszem. - Ja też chcę go poznać. - Już go przecież znasz. - powiedziała Nicol. Iza spojrzała na nią z niemałym zdziwieniem. Chciała o coś jeszcze zapytać, ale zauważyła, że Nicol patrzy na coś co znajdowało się za nią. Iza odwróciła się. Zobaczyła jak Michael, Buford i Dylan idą do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Zaintrygowana ruszyła za nimi. Dylan, Buford i Michael weszli do jakiegoś pomieszczenia znajdującego się w sąsiedztwie pokoju dla personelu. Ich zleceniodawca już na nich czekał. Ubrany w starannie wyprasowane spodnie i garnitur. Na głowie miał, niczym mafiozo, czarny kapelusz, który pozostawiał w cieniu jego oczy. Resztę twarzy zasłaniał chustą. - Co tak długo? - spytał. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, tak jakby używał syntezatora. - Czy to ważne? - odparł Michael pytaniem na pytanie. - Dla mnie liczy się każda sekunda. Macie towar? - W bagażniku. - powiedział Dylan. - Świetnie. - odparł szef rzucając mu kluczyki. - Przenieście go do mojego samochodu. Wiecie, który to. Potem wam zapłacę. Buford, Dylan i Michael wyszli bez słowa. Tymczasem ich szef rozsiadł się wygodnie na pobliskim fotelu. Przypadek, szczęście, fart sprawił, że siedział odwrócony plecami do drzwi. Izabela, która podsłuchiwała całą rozmowę od początku i która tylko czekała aż chłopcy wyjdą, teraz niewiele myśląc zakradła się od tyłu. Szybkim ruchem zdjęła mu kapelusz i chustkę. Mężczyzna (a może raczej chłopak), obrócił się zaskoczony. Izabela, kiedy tylko zobaczyła jego twarz, była równie zszokowana. - Izabela? - spytał chłopak. - Baljeet? Linki *blog *deviantart